Little Things
by 92x92
Summary: butuh perjuangan bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa memiliki perasaan suka kepada wanita, bukan karena ia terlalu banyak memasang kriteria. tapi baginya semua wanita itu sama, yang membedakannya hanya ukuran payudara. sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Baekhyun, gadis yang unik dimatanya. namun lagi - lagi Chanyeol butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL-GS-FLUFFY-DRAMA-DLDR
1. i meet you!

**Little Things**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol and others**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (main)**

**Length: chaptered**

**Genre: GS, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol pov**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. aku adalah pria paling merana didunia, mengapa? Meskipun wajahku tampan, pekerjaanku sudah mapan diusia yang baru menginjak 23 dan segala fasilitas yang aku punya, aku masih buruk dalam mengejar sesuatu, yap, wanita. Entah mengapa aku begitu konyol dalam berpikir tentang wanita, dari ribuan bidadari yang menghampiriku, tak satupun memikat hatiku. Mereka semua terlihat sama, mungkin yang berbeda hanya ukuran payudaranya. Aku sempat berfikir apakah aku penyuka sesama jenis? Ah kurasa tidak. Aku bahkan jijik ketika melihat sahabatku yang merangkap sebagai sekertarisku, Kim Jongin, bertelanjang dada dengan santainya. Diapun juga berkali – kali mempertanyakan seksualitasku, tentu saja membuatku kelabakan. Ia berkali – kali berkata bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa mengerti jalan hidup percintaanku, jangankan Jongin, aku sendiri-pun tidak mengerti.

Selama 23 tahun aku hidup sebagai pria tampan, aku bahkan baru berkencan selama dua kali. Mengenaskan bukan? pertama, ketika umurku 17 tahun, tepat ditingkat terakhir pendidikan SMA-ku, aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis manis bernama Kim Yejin. Kurasa dia tidak buruk, wajahnya cukup cantik, tubuhnya semampai, rambutnya panjang, dan dia juga sangat feminim. Sempurna bagi orang lain tapi biasa saja bagiku. Dia sama seperti perempuan lain diluar sana, tidak ada yang menarik, sekali lagi, yang membedakannya dengan teman – teman seangkatanku dulu adalah ukuran payudaranya, miliknya..ah kurasa tidak begitu besar, aku tidak tau, karena seumur hidupku aku belum pernah memegangnya. Kamipun akhirnya sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami berdua karena ia harus melanjutkan studinya ke amerika. Apakah kau bertanya aku patah hati? Sama sekali tidak. Aku merasa selama 6 bulan berpacaran dengannya, aku tak sungguh – sungguh menyukainya. Ya aku tau dia gadis yang baik dan merupakan primadona sekolah kala itu, tapi entahlah, mungkin memang seleraku yang payah.

Kencan keduaku berlangsung ketika aku kuliah. Waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis yang sangat cuek terhadap penampilan. Baginya dandan hanyalah ilusi semata, dia cukup merasa cantik dan percaya diri dengan dirinya maka ia tidak perlu mengoleksi make up branded yang menurutnya tidak penting. Aku suka gayanya, ia bukan tipe wanita yang menuntut untuk dijemput, berkencan setiap minggu, atau apalah. Tapi justru itu masalahnya, aku jadi merasa aku tidak mempunyai kekasih. Bayangkan saja, jika aku berusaha mengajaknya berkencan romantis (mengingat kami jarang melakukannya) ia malah akan sibuk sendiri dengan game di ponselnya. Oh Tuhan apa yang salah dengan hidupku? Dan itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Kuputar – putar ponselku yang berada tepat diatas meja kerjaku, bosan. Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, entahlah aku tidak berminat untuk pergi kemanapun. Sampai akhirnya kudengan pintu ruanganku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"masuk," kataku mempersilakan orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa melihat Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"hei bung, apa kau masih meratapi nasib percintaanmu?" lihatlah, baru saja bertemu sudah menyebalkan.

"jika kau datang keruanganku hanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh itu silahkan tutup pintunya tuan Kim, dari luar." Ucapku dingin. Aku benar – benar sedang dalam mood buruk kali ini.

"eey, santai, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kyungsoo tadi baru saja mengirimiku pesan untuk menjemputnya dan makan siang bersama."

"lalu mengapa harus mengajakku? Kau sengaja ingin pamer begitu? Tidak, terimakasih." Sungutku, sahabat macam apa Kim Jongin ini.

"aniya, kau ini sensitif sekali hahaha ada yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan soal perusahaan, kau kan baru saja mengangkatnya sebagai manager bidang produksi, jadi sebelum dia benar – benar menjalankan tugasnya mulai lusa, ia ingin kau mengajarinya begitu." Jelasnya panjang lebar, aku-pun (terpaksa) mengangguk paham.

"geurae kajja," ucapku final.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikampus Kyungsoo, aku dan Jongin hanya menunggu didalam mobil. Cuaca hari ini cukup panas sehingga kami berdua cukup malas untuk keluar. Tak sampai lima menit, gadis bermata bulat itu muncul dari arah gerbang. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna soft pink dengan rambut sebahu yang sengaja ia gerai, manis. Namun bukan Kyungsoo yang membuatku menahan nafas, tapi yeoja disampingnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel berwarna putih digenggamannya. Yeoja itu mengenakan, celana jeans ketat yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, ya meskipun tubuhnya sama pendek seperti Kyungsoo. Lalu ia mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam lengkap dengan blazer putih tulang yang terlihat pas diukuran tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa sebuah snapback berwarna senada dengan kaosnya yang terpasang disana, sungguh penampilannya begitu memikatku. Oh lihatlah, bibir tipisnya dan mata sipitnya yang terlapisi eyeliner dengan rapi, aku bahkan bisa menjelaskan detail lekuk wajahnya padahal jarak kami belum terlalu dekat mengingat ia masih sibuk menyebrang dengan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya disamping mobil kami, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu belakang dan duduk disana, tentu saja bersama bidadariku. Aku masih menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dengan tatapan bodoh. Aku bersyukur ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin menganggap bahwa aku hanya terkejut karena Kyungsoo membawa temannya,

"ah Chanyeol, mian aku lupa memberi tau, Kyungsoo tadi bilang ingin membawa temannya. Tak apa kan?"

"gwenchana," kataku pelan

"ah Chanyeol oppa, kenalkan ini temanku, Baekhyun." Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang, melihat bidadariku tersenyum kearahku, oh Tuhan jangan ambil aku saat ini, aku masih ingin menikmati surga dunia.

"annyeong, Baekhyun imnida," katanya ramah

"annyeong, Chanyeol imnida," aku tersenyum singkat.

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu, Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran minimalis didekat kantor kami. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi kecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sibuk tertawa dibelakang, entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan namun satu yang bisa kutangkap, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang mudah tertawa dan sedikit cerewet.

Sesampainya direstoran, kamipun akhirnya memilih salah satu sudut yang dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap kesebuah kebun strawberry, aku duduk teoat disamping jemdela, sementara tanpa kusadari Baekhyun duduk disebelahku,

"omo! Strawberry!" aku terkaget ketika Baekhyun tiba – tiba memekik tepat disamping telingaku. Disamping telinga? Yeah, sekarang dia sudah mencondongkan badannya kearahku untuk menilik kebali jendela. Sementara aku, berusaha keras menetralkan detak jantungku yang sudah menggila.

"oppa, maukah kau bertukar tempat denganku? Aku ingin melihat strawberry," pintanya sedikit memelas, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kuusak rambutnya kemudian bangkit dan mempersilakan gadis manis itu untuk duduk ditempatku. Sebentar, bukankah aku baru saja mengusak rambutnya? Demi apapun didunia ini aku reflek melakukannya dan sialnya Kim sialan Jongin itu menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai kearahku. Kubuang pandanganku kesembarang arah, aku benar – benar tertangkap basah.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku benar – benar harus berterimakasih kepada pelayan restoran yang cukup cekatan hingga menyelamatkanku dari perasaan canggung ini. Kami semua makan dengan tenang. Sesekali kulirik gadis mungil disampingku, sepertinya ia lapar sampai – sampai memasukkan segala macam makanan kedalam mulutnya secara bersamaan hingga membuat bibirnya mengecurut lucu. Setelah kuamati, aku baru tersadar jika disudut bibirnya terdapat mayonaise yang belepot disana, aku mengangkat daguku untuk memberinya isyarat, namun gadis ini sungguh polos, ia bahkan malah membuat mayonaisenya meleber kemana – mana. Akupun hanya menarik nafas dan megambil sebuah tissue, kuusap sekitar bibirnya dan kemudian tersenyum setelah kurasa sudah bersih. Dan demi kulit hitamnya, aku terkaget ketika kutolehkan kepalaku kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan kami berdua dengan dagu yang ditumpukan pada telapak tangan mereka, seolah – olah sedang menonton drama picisan. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti kearahku dan Baekhyun. Kulirik gadis disampingku itu, ia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Bagaimana bisa ia setenang itu? Sementara aku? Oh kupikir sekarang wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"oh hujan!" lagi – lagi aku terkaget untuk yang kedua kalinya karena yeoja disebelahku yang memekik heboh.

"Baek, itu hanya hujan, kau tak perlu seheboh itu." Kyungsoo menggeleng heran

"tapi strawberrynya jadi basah!" ucapnya masih dengan suara keras meskipun kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit rengekan sedih. Aku dan Jongin hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah kedua yeoja ini.

"Jongin oppa, aku kedinginan, bagaimana kalau kita segera kekantormu saja, disana ada penghangat ruangannya," Kyungsoo merengek dengan menarik jas milik Jongin. Aku tersenyum simpul, yeoja itu memang sering datang kekantor kami akhir – akhir ini.

"ne, ayo," aku-pun ikut bangkit ketika dua orang dihadapanku berdiri. Jongin menanggalkan jasnya, aku tidak mengerti untuk apa jadi aku hanya berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua, tentu saja dengan Baekhyun berada disampingku.

Sesampainya didepan restoran, aku baru menyadari mengapa Jongin melepas jasnya, mobil kami terparkir sedikit jauh dari sini dan kebetulan lain yang menyebalkan adalah tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang membawa payung. Jongin sudah merentangkan jasnya diatas kepalanya dan Kyungsoo, mereka berjalan pelan dengan lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar sempurna dipinggang milik Jongin. Sedangkan aku masih bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kulirik Baekhyun beranjak untuk melepaskan blazernya, sesegera mungkin kutahan pergerakannya. Aku memberikan isyarat untuk tidak melepasnya. Setelah itu kulepas jasku sendiri dan merentangkannya diatas kepala kami.

"oppa, apakah tidak apa – apa jika aku memeluk pinggangmu?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, terdengan seperti cicitan namun sangat menggemaskan

"ne, gwenchana, kau siap?" setelah kulihat ia mengangguk kami mulai berjalan menerjang hujan yang jatuh dengan volume besar. Aku berharap ia tak mendengar detak jantungku saat ini, akan sangat memalukan jika ia menyadari bahwa aku sangat gugup berada sedekat ini dengannya. Oh ayolah, dia memeluk pinggangku. She f*ckin hugs me.

Kami berjalan cukup pelan sehingga butuh beberapa waktu untuk sampai dimana mobil itu berada. Kulihat Jongin tengah tersenyum dari dalam sana begitu juga Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan, apa salahku memiliki teman yang menyebalkan seperti mereka. Kubukakan pintu belakang untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu sempat menggumamkan kata terimakasih sebelum masuk dan demi wajah tampanku kulihat ia merona. Aku sempat terbengong dan kemudian tersadar ketika bajuku mulai basah semakin parah dan bunyi klakson Jongin yang menggelegar ditelinga lebarku. Aku buru – buru masuk tanpa menoleh kesamping ataupun kebelakang setelah berhasil duduk disamping Jongin.

Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti ketika mobil itu melaju dengan kencang, membelah jalanan seoul yang cukup ramai kali ini. Mungkin sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Sampai kudengar suara laknat milik Jongin memecahkan keheningan,

"aku baru kali ini melihat Chanyeol sebegitu perhatiannya dengan seorang gadis, biasanya..hah jangankan memayungi gadis itu dengan jasnya. Menoleh saja tidak mau walaupun jelas – jelas gadis itu seperti memohonnya dengan raut memelas," aku benar – benar ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan ban mobil saat ini juga jika tidak ingat bahwa Jongin sedang mengendarai mobil kami saat ini, aku masih ingin hidup.

"ah jinjja? Aigoo, Baekhyun kau beruntung tidak berakhir hujan – hujanan sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya seorang pria mau memayungi gadis brisik sepertimu," ucap Kyungsoo jail, aku hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

"YA!" bisa ditebak, itu adalah teriakan protes milik Baekhyun.

"oh apakah Baekhyun belum pernah berkencan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada antusias, membuatku sedikit kesal.

"gadis secantik Baekhyun ini belum pernah jatuh cinta oppa," Kyungsoo menimpali, lagi – lagi menyeringai, aku bisa melihatnya dari kaca mobil yang menghadap kebelakang.

"guerae? Pergilah berkencan Baekhyun, pacaran itu menyenangkan," Jongin tertawa setelah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo? Tentu saja ikut tertawa dengan Jongin. Mereka benar – benar cocok, sama – sama suka membully orang lain. Kulirik sekali lagi Baekhyun, ia tampak menunduk dan oh pipi chubbynya lagi – lagi merona. Ugh aku sangat ingin mencubitnya, mengelusnya dan oh menciumnya.

Tanpa kusadari mobil kami sudah sampai dibaseman kantor. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu kami semua berjalan beriringan menuju ruanganku. Kulihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk diatas sofa dengan tubuh yang sedikit menggigil. Sementara Jongin sibuk mengobrak – abrik lemari pakaianku. Ya meskipun aku jarang lembur, namun aku selalu meninggalkan beberapa potong baju disini, dan Jongin-lah yang lebih sering memakainya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih baik kau ganti diruanganku saja, kajja," kata Jongin ketika ia berhasil memilih baju yang pas ditubuhnya.

"Baek, kau tak apa kan kutinggal sebentar?" gadis manis itu hanya mengangguk diam. Kyungsoo dan Jongin-pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruanganku dan tersisalah aku bersama Baekhyun.

"apa kau tidak membawa baju ganti?" tanyaku sambil duduk disampingnya, kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ah, bagaimana jika kau memakai kemejaku dulu? Ya pasti akan kebesaran tapi setidaknya kau tidak memakai baju basah atau kau akan jatuh sakit," kataku menawarinya, lagi – lagi ia menganggukkan kepala. Ketika aku ingin bangkit untuk mengambilkan kemeja, tiba – tiba saja terdengar bunyi petir yang begitu keras. Baekhyun reflek menahan tanganku,

"oppa, temani aku disini, kumohon," katanya lirih. Aku-pun duduk kembali disampingnya, kali ini lebih dekat. Entahlah aku hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit merasa hangat.

Tanpa kusangka, dia memeluk lengan kiriku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dan nafasku tertahan. Jarak wajah kami berdua tidak lebih dari sepuluh centi, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantiknya dan oh mata sipitnya itu juga menatapku dengan dalam. Kami masih bertahan dengan kegiatan saling tatap ini sampai entah naluri darimana kudekatkan wajahku kepadanya. Fakta lain yang membuatku tercengang, dia justru memejamkan matanya, seperti siap untuk menerima perlakuan apapun dariku. Kumiringkan kepalaku ketika jarak kami semakin dekat, dengan dorongan dari dalam sana, kuraih bibir pink itu dan mengulumnya lembut. Tanganku saat ini sudah berada disamping kepalanya, menahannya agar tetap menempelkan bibirnya dengan milikku. Kupagut bibir itu dengan pelan, awalnya aku tak mendapatkan respon apa – apa, namun kali ini kurasakan ia membalas ciumanku. Kurasakan ia menyesap bibir atasku sementara aku sendiri sibuk mengerjai bibir bawahnya. Manis, sangat manis. Kugigit pelan bibirnya, tidak ingin menyakiti. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Menghisap lidahnya yang memabukkan. Kudengar ia melengkuh nikmat dan mencengkeram lenganku semakin kuat. Nafasku memburu ketika kurasakan lidahnya menjilat bibir tebalku. Kulihat ia membuka matanya dan memandangku dengan pandangan sayu sementara bibir kami masih saling menempel dengan kecupan – kecupan memabukkan. Nafas kami semakin pendek, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyudahinya. Kujauhkan bibirku dari miliknya, menyebabkan benang saliva terlihat diantara kami. Kuusap saliva sekitar mulutnya dengan ibu jariku kemudian kukecup sekali lagi bibir itu sebelum membawanya kedalam dekapanku.

Namaku Park Chanyeol, pagi tadi aku berfikir aku adalah pria paling merana didunia, namun sore hari ini aku bersumpah, aku adalah pria paling beruntung yang pernah ada. Namanya Baekhyun, gadis manis yang membuat jantungku bekerja seribu kali lipat dari biasanya, kurasa ini cinta. Tapi aku tak ingin terlalu cepat mengartikannya, tak ingin sibuk memikirkannya, hanya ingin terus mendekapnya.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Setelah kejadian dikantor Chanyeol itu Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kenyataannya ia sudah tau siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya dari dulu, dan kenyataan lain yang nenyatakan bahwa ia sudah menyukai Chanyeol dari dulu pula membuatnya merona mengingat ciuman sore itu.

"hey, apa yang sedang adikku pikirkan sehingga tersenyum seperti ini?" tiba – tiba Kris, kakaknya datang dari arah pintu yang memang sengaja tidak ia kunci

"oppa~" rengeknya manja

"eum, ada apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"dia tidak mengingatku ternyata,"

"kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kris kaget

"eum, beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Baek, oppa tau kau sangat menyayanginya, dari dulu. Tapi oppa mohon, lupakan dia, kau akan mempersulit semuanya. Kau tak akan pernah bisa bersamanya." Kris memegang pundak adiknya dan menatapnya dalam

"mian oppa," katanya lemah

'_aku tidak bisa.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

**WAH HALO hahahaha maaf gue bawa ff baru, ya karna THTP bentar lagi tamat so yeah ini penggantinya. Kali ini gs guys, semoga kalian suka ya. Ini bisa dibilang chapter prolognya, yatapi diprolog aja udah ada kissingnya ya wah maafkan lol mungkin ff ini bisa berubah rate suatu saat jadi ya please anticipate:-) semoga updatenya ga lama ya, tergantung sama respon kalian juga sih. Respon oke ya insyaallah update cepet hahahaha Kalo mau ngasih saran boleh banget kok guys, ga dilarang sama sekali. But no bash! Dont like? Kindly help yourself to press the X button.**

**Gausah lama – lama deh ya, please leave review after you read it:-) a review meant a lot to me XD**


	2. Day 1

**Little Things**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and others**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (main)**

**Length: chaptered**

**Genre: GS, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh yeoja mungil itu berjalan dengan anggun memasuki bangunan megah yang hari ini resmi menjadi tempat kerjanya. Do Kyungsoo, ia membenarkan letak blazernya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sempurna dihari pertamanya bekerja. Meskipun kali ini dia bekerja dengan sahabat kekasihnya sendiri, namun ia tidak mau mengecewakan mereka yang sudah mempercayainya.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, ia bertemu dengan namja yang sudah merebut hatinya beberapa bulan ini, Kim Jongin sedang berbincang dengan resepsionis perusahaan.

"ah chagiya," sapanya dengan senyum paling mematikan milik namja berkulit tan ini,

"eum, aku tidak terlambat bukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum merekah dibibir heart-shapenya

"aniya, kau membuat kesan pertama yang sempurna," ucap Jongin santai sambil memeluk singkat tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu

"geurae, apakah Chanyeol oppa sudah datang?"

"baru beberapa menit yang lalu, kajja keruangannya," ajak Jongin sembari menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo baru resmi bekerja hari ini, namun sudah hampir semua karwayan diperusahaan itu mengenalkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin yang dengan heboh mengumumkannya.

Sesampainya diruangan milik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung duduk didepan namja tinggi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"oppa," panggilnya,

"oh Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah datang,"

"eum, apa tugas pertamaku hari ini?"

Chanyeol nampak sedikit berfikir, bermaksud menggoda atau? Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum menyeringai, tau apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan setelah i-

"mudah, berikan aku nomor ponsel Baekhyun."

-ni.

Dan benar saja, dugaan Kim Jongin tidak pernah salah.

"ahahaha geurae, aku akan mengirimkannya keponselmu," Kyungsoo tertawa maklum. Setelah pertemuan saat itu, Chanyeol tak henti – hentinya menanyakan soal Baekhyun. Apa dia bersama Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedang apa, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun hingga apakah Baekhyun pernah membicarakannya atau tidak. Setelah bertemu Baekhyun, bagi Kyungsoo Chanyeol berubah menjadi namja paling cerewet yang pernah ada didunia, setelah Kim Jongin tentu saja.

Chanyeol terlihat mengotak – atik ponselnya kembali, mungkin menyimpan nomor Baekhyun, pikir kedua orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mereka terus menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat ketika namja itu justru tersenyum sendiri seperti orang yang terganggu jiwanya. Tapi tiba – tiba saja ia mendongak dan menatap JongSoo yang tersentak kaget,

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gaya yang sedikit menyebalkan,

"aniya," jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"lalu mengapa masih disini? Jongin antarkan kekasihmu keruangannya, aku ada urusan." Katanya lagi sambil bangkit dan meraih jas hitam yang ia sampirkan disandaran kursinya.

"urusan apa?"

"kencan dengan Baekhyun, kau ini brisik sekali. Minggir," Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan dua orang yang menganga lebar disana. Tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan seagresif ini dengan perempuan. Tentu saja Jongin kaget, ini pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol sesemangat ini dalam hidupnya.

"kurasa sahabatmu benar – benar membuat Chanyeol tergila – gila," ucap Jongin yang akhirnya menyudahi acara bengongnya.

"kurasa, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan namja yang baik, kuharap Chanyeol bisa menyelamatkannya," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"menyelamatkan? Menyelamatkan siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran

"a-aniya, eobseo."

"jelaskan padaku Kyung,"

"apa kau berjanji akan menyimpannya?"

"pasti,"

Dan setelah itu Jongin hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut hebat. Chanyeol benar – benar harus berjuang extra keras untuk yang satu ini. Ia hanya berharap sahabatnya itu mampu untuk melaluinya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan berbunga, pasalnya baru pertama ia mengirimkan Baekhyun pesan, gadis itu sudah langsung menunjukkan sikap responsif, bahkan ia meminta Chanyeol untuk membantunya menyelesaikan paper miliknya. Oh tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada hari ini, pikir Chanyeol.

Memang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada jatuh cinta, Chanyeol yang biasanya akan mengumpat ketika terkena macet, ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menyerempet spion mobil mewahnya, atau bahkan ketika seseorang secara tiba – tiba berhenti mendadak tepat didepannya kali ini ia hanya terdiam dan terus menebar senyuman tampannya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali berkata, 'gwenchana, at least mobilku tidak rusak parah, gwenchana,' dengan senyum terkembang dibanding biasanya ia akan mengumpat dengan kata – kata sebagai berikut, 'APA KAU PUNYA MATA?' 'F*CK YOUR SHIT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MOBILKU' 'MOTHERF*CKER GO DIE' dan sederet kata – kata kasar lainnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, apakah ia bukan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

Mobil mewah itu menepi disebuah parkiran mall besar. Kaki panjangnya langsung melangkah dengan cepat menuju starbucks, yeah tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

Matanya menilik kebeberapa orang yang ada disana, mencoba mencari dimana Baekhyun berada dan gotcha! Itu dia, gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Gadis dengan dress selutut tanpa lengan yang menggulung rambutnya hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tenang, nampaknya gadis ini belum menyadari keberadaannya. Didudukkannya tubuh tingginya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang sontak membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget,

"ah oppa, kau mengagetkanku," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu

"wae? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan file-mu," kata Chanyeol santai sambil melepas jasnya dan menanggalkan dasinya hingga tersisalah kemeja hitam yang lengannya kemudian ia gulung sebatas siku.

"maja, aku benar – benar pusing dengan ini semua, ah im going crazy over it!" umpatnya kesal. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang justru terlihat imut dengan ekspresinya saat ini

"kirimkan file itu ke emailku, nanti malam aku akan mempelajarinya, kupastikan besok pagi file itu sudah ada didalam emailmu kembali." Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berbinar,

"jinjja?"

"ya, anything for you," pipi gadis mungil itu merona hebat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

"but, kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja hari ini oppa?"

"aku tidak suka waktu kencanku diganggu," jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menyesap cappuccino yang tadi sempat Baekhyun pesankan

"ken? Can?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kelewat polos dan terkejut, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kali ini ia sedang dalam mode berkencan dengan Chanyeol. digaruknya tenguk mulus itu walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"eum, thats why, lets go, aku sudah bosan duduk disini," ucap Chanyeol sembari membereskan barang – barangnya. Melihat Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan memandang heran kearah Baekhyun, pasalnya selain tidak bergerak, Baekhyun juga masih belum berkedip. Akhirnya tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengemasi laptop dan beberapa paper milik Baekhyun yang berserakan diatas meja lalu meraih tas milik Baekhyun yang berada disamping gadis itu. Beruntung namja jangkung itu memiliki tangan yang cukup panjang untuk menggapainya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan meninggalkannya disamping cangkir keduanya.

"kajja? Tunggu apalagi?" katanya sambil berdiri. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun ikut bangkit dan menggendong tas di punggung sempitnya, melihat itu Chanyeol menahan pundaknya.

"berikan tas itu padaku, dan bawakan ini." Namja berlesung pipi itu menyodorkan jasnya kepada Baekhyun dan (lagi – lagi) dengan tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun ia merebut tas yang lumayan berat itu dan menjinjingnya enteng ditangan kanannya.

"kajja," katanya lagi sambil merangkul Baekhyun disebelah kirinya. Baekhyun? Jangan menganggunya, gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, merona. Memang apa lagi?

Mereka-pun akhirnya berjalan menuju parkiran dengan diiringi tatapan kagum dan iri dari pengunjung disana, tentu saja, dengan wajah Chanyeol yang nyaris seperti dewa yunani dan wajah Baekhyun yang melebihi kata cantik, mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna yang pernah ada dikorea. Ditambah lagi tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk lengan terbuka Baekhyun dengan posesif dan tatapan yang menurut orang – orang disana adalah tatapan penuh cinta. Ya semua orang tau bahwa Park Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta, semua orang, kecuali gadis manis yang sedang dalam dekapannya.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun tersentak yang sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya berjalan sambil menunduk. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan tersenyum,

"sudah sampai, ini mobilnya, silahkan masuk, tuan putri," katanya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang lagi – lagi membuat pipi gadis itu berubah warna menjadi merah muda untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan anggun dan kemudian memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan memutari mobilnya dan akhirnya menjatuhkan pantatnya dibalik kemudi. Baekhyun hendak meletakkan ponselnya dikotak sampingnya ketika Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, tiba – tiba tangan mereka bersentuhan. Namun yang membuat aliran listrik itu semakin kuat adalah ketika Chanyeol justru menautkan tangan mereka berdua, ia tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun dan berkata,

"lihatlah, bahkan tanganmu sangat pas berada dalam genggamanku, seperti memang diciptakan untukku, bukan?" sepertinya setelah ini menggoda Baekhyun akan menjadi salah satu hobbi Chanyeol mengingat ia sangat suka memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang merona karenanya. Ia jadi bertanya sendiri, apakah Baekhyun memang hobi merona?

Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan fokus untuk mengemudikan mobilnya, akhirnya gadis itu angat bicara juga setelah sekian lama terdiam,

"oppa kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sudah mulai fokus dengan jalanan didepannya,

"eum, lotte world? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana, eotte?"

"joha!" sahut Baekhyun semangat, ia kemudian tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar diluar kendalinya.

"setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, apa kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, namun dari nadanya, ia terdengar setengah memohon.

"tentu saja,"

.

.

Sepertinya mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat ini adalah ide paling cemerlang yang pernah tercetus dikepala seorang Chanyeol. bisa dilihat dari tanggapan Baekhyun yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Gadis itu tidak henti – hentinya melompat kegirangan dan tersenyum lebar, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terharu, usahanya diterima.

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak untuk menaiki wahana yang ada disana, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat – lihat dan berjalan mengelilingi area permainan. Namun berkat dorongan dan sedikit paksaan dari Chanyeol, gadis itu akhirnya menurut ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya menaiki bianglala yang sangat besar. Rona antusiasnya tergambar jelas disana, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas, Baekhyun sedikit menyeret tangan Chanyeol ketika petugas mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat dan memasuki salah satu ruangannya. Mereka duduk berdampingan bak sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, setidaknya iya bagi Chanyeol. ia terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari samping, tidak menghiraukan segala macam ocehan gadis itu yang sibuk mengomentari betapa indahnya pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini.

"oppa lihat! Kita bisa melihat semuanya dari sini! Ooo jinjja daebak!" Baekhyun nyaris memekik saking takjubnya. Begitulah gadis itu, begitu apa adanya, tidak pernah merasa risih dengan dirinya sendiri yang berisik dan kadang sedikit berlebihan. Namun itulah yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya, Baekhyun yang apa adanya justru membuatnya merasa sangat tertarik dengan gadis disampingnya itu. Tidak ada alasan spesifik lain seperti karena ukuran dadanya yang besar atau apalah– well dadanya memang besar, Chanyeol mengakui itu. Tapi dilain hal, Baekhyun cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe wanita yang suka memakai barang – barang branded yang berlebihan meskipun Chanyeol yakin baju simpel yang gadis itu pakaipun berasal dari salah satu brand ternama. Baekhyun yang sederhana adalah kelemahan terbesar seorang Park Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau selalu memakai eyeliner?" Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan bingung, namun akhirnya menjawab juga,

"mataku sangat sipit, dan itu jelek menurutku, apalagi jika aku tertawa, kadang mataku tidak kelihatan sama sekali," sungutnya kesal. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya,

"tapi aku tetap menyukainya," gumam Chanyeol namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun,

"ceritakan tentang dirimu, Baek," katanya sekali lagi,

"eum, aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, aku memiliki seorang kakak laki – laki dan dia sangat menyebalkan!" Chanyeol terkekeh namun dia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyaut, tetap menyimak Baekhyun dengan tatapan fokus.

"aku suka strawberry! Segala hal tentang strawberry. Aku suka makan apapun yang enak, yang sialnya membuat berat badanku kadang naik hah menyebalkan. Aku juga suka bunga, aku suka babys breath. Aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu sensitif terhadap hal yang bernama menunggu, kurasa aku cukup penyabar," tambahnya dengan ceria,

"ceritakan kriteria pria idamanmu," sela Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona,

"emm..aku suka namja tinggi **(sepertimu),** dengan suara berat **(seperti dirimu)** dan juga pembawaan yang menyenangkan, punya senyum yang menawan dan tentu saja bisa membuatku nyaman **(uh aku sedang membicarakanmu bodoh)**" katanya malu – malu,

"bukankah itu diriku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi – lagi untuk menggodanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu disampingnya, membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

"kau menggemaskan," katanya sambil mencium pucuk hidung Baekhyun dengan singkat

"oppa.."

"wae? Kau ingin kucium lagi?"

"aniya, tapi bianglalanya sudah berhenti, kita harus cepat keluar," cicit Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan cukup malu. Cepat – cepat ia berjalan keluar sambil mengandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"kau mau apa lagi?"

"eum ani, aku hanya ingin..." Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak dengan merengutkan alis cantiknya

"ICE CREAM!" serunya membuat beberapa pengunjung disana memandang aneh kearah keduanya.

"okay lets go!" kata Chanyeol menanggapi. Ia langsung menyeret Baekhyun dengan lembut menuju kedai ice cream yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kedai itu menyiapkan berbagai macam varian rasa mulai dari strawberry hingga bubble gum. Chanyeol sedikit menimbang nimbang ingin memesan yang mana. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya, ia akan langsung menyebutkan strawberry bahkan tanpa melihat kedaftar menunya.

Ketika ia sibuk mengamati pengunjung kedai itu, tanpa sadar obsidian Baekhyun menangkap sesosok namja yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang disana, matanya sedikit membulat dan langsung menarik tangannya yang masih dingenggam Chanyeol dengan pelan, membuat namja itu mengernyit heran,

"Sehun oppa," lirihnya namun tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri

"Baekhyun wae?" Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan itu dengan khawatir,

"oppa bisakah kita pergi dari sini saja? Kurasa aku emm, lelah," ia terpaksa berbohong. Ia benar – benar tidak mau bertemu Sehun saat ini.

"ice creamnya tidak jadi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menunduk,

"mian oppa,"

"ah gwenchana, ahjumma itu mengerti. Geurae kita pergi ketempat yang tadi kujanjikan saja, bagaimana?"

"joha!"

.

.

.

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bohong dengan ucapannya yang berkata lelah, buktinya selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang Chanyeol janjikan, gadis itu tertidur sangat pulas dengan jas milik Chanyeol sebagai selimutnya.

Namja itu harus sedikit kuwalahan ketika menggendong Baekhyun memasuki sebuah rumah. Ia disambut dengan hangat seperti biasanya, beberapa dari mereka bahkan berbisik heran dan tentu saja penasaran tentang siapa yang Chanyeol gendong saat ini.

Dibaringkannya tubuh itu disebuah sofa yang cukup besar dengan hati – hati. Sayangnya ketika Chanyeol hendak meletakkan kaki Baekhyun, mata gadis mungil itu terbuka perlahan. Ia mengucek matanya dengan gerakan lucu dan mengerjab berkali – kali. Hal pertama yang ia lihat tentu saja Chanyeol yang berada persis disampingnya dan juga anak – anak kecil yang berdiri mengelilingi sofa, seperti antusias dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"o-oppa," lirihnya ketika berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Chanyeol-pun akhirnya ikut terduduk disamping Baekhyun.

"eum? Inilah tempat yang kujanjikan tadi, anak – anak kemari," panggilnya kepada beberapa anak yang ada disana,

"Baekhyun, ini anak – anak asuhku, mereka semua berjumlah dua puluh orang, dan ini Jongdae dan Minseok, mereka adalah pengasuhnya." Tunjuk Chanyeol kepada satu pria berwajah kotak dan perempuan berpipi chubby, jauh lebih chubby darinya. Mereka semua tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"oppa ini?"

"ya ini panti asuhan yang kubangun sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum kearah gadisnya, tunggu gadisnya?

"apakah Baekhyun noona adalah kekasih Chanyeol Hyung?" itu Taemin, ia termasuk kedalam anak asuh paling cerdas milik Chanyeol. selain pandai dalam hal pelajaran, Taemin juga memiliki bakat lain yaitu menari.

"a-aniya," Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum canggung

"tapi tadi Chanyeol oppa mengendongmu eonni!' kali ini Krystal yang menyahut, gadis itu sepertinya masih berumur sekitar 14 tahun, wajahnya cantik dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"hey siapa yang mengajari kalian untuk menggoda seseorang hm?" Chanyeol menatap anak asuhnya dengan pandangan yang seolah – olah marah,

"Chanyeol Hyung/oppa!" jawab mereka serempak, membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa renyah tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Satu hal yang Chanyeol tidak pernah tau, Baekhyun suka anak kecil. Dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol membawanya kesebuah panti asuhan miliknya pribadi membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

Setelah berbincang – bincang dengan beberapa anak asuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan – jalan mengitari rumah besar itu, sangat besar, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan mewah sama sekali, sederhana, namun Baekhyun menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai disebuah taman kecil dibelakang rumah, kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada disana, menghadap kesebua air mancur yang setia menyemburkan liquid bening dari sana.

Ia termangu sejenak, memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol yang memang tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Apakah kecelakaannya dulu begitu parah? Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Belum sempat ia meneruskan lamunannya, tiba – tiba sebuah suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar dibelakangnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol disana,

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"tidak ada, hanya melihat – lihat, aku suka tempat ini," gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk tepat disampingnya pun hanya tersenyum,

"kau terlihat menikmati waktumu bersama mereka,"

"aku suka anak – anak,"

"gomawo,"

"gomawo untuk apa oppa?"

"sudah membuat mereka tertawa," Chanyeol tiba – tiba meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat,

"kau tau tidak aku berharap hari ini berhenti tepat ketika matahari berada diatas kepala kita, seperti saat ini. Aku tidak ingin ada malam dan tidak ingin ada besok pagi," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam

"kenapa?"

"karena itu berarti aku tidak akan melihatmu dan memori kita saat ini akan terhapus sebentar dengan adanya mimpi. Aku ingin menjadi egois Baekhyun, aku ingin membuat kenangan hari ini terus tergambar dengan terus menggenggam tanganmu, seperti ini." Dikecupnya tangan putih dengan lembut

"aku menyukaimu,"

"kau bahkan tak mengenalku oppa,"

"dua saset gula untuk segelas mocca. Padahal mocca itu sudah lumayan manis tapi kau masih suka menambahkan gula ck. Kau adalah penggemar berat strawberry, aku berani bertaruh bahwa bedcovermu pun bermotif buah berwarna merah itu. Kau suka memakai eyeliner karena bagimu mata sipit itu menyebalkan, padahal bagiku, itu selalu terlihat menarik. Kau tidak suka berpakaian yang terlalu glamour, kau akan risih ketika seseorang memintamu memakai heels, kau lebih suka memakai flatshoes atau sepatu dengan platform yang sedikit tinggi." Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar Chanyeol berceloteh ria,

"kau suka hujan, tapi kau tidak suka dingin dan kau takut akan petir. Kau takut gelap, lebih seperti fobia untuk yang satu ini. Kau akan sedikit mengigau ketika kau tertidur dalam posisi kelelahan. Bagimu berat badanmu tetap berlebihan walaupun kenyataannya kau tetap memiliki perut yang rata, kau masih suka meremas pakaianmu ketika kau merasa kesal dengan tubuhmu sendiri walaupun kenyataannya kau tetap sempurna dimataku." Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan lagi,

"kau terbiasa meminum segelas teh sebelum tidur atau kau akan bolak – balik terbangun dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kau adalah gadis yang ceria, namun sekali kau merasa putus asa, kau akan menyerah dengan segalanya. kau suka SNSD, terlebih dengan Taeyeon noona, tapi bagiku, kau jauh lebih cantik darinya. Lalu jelaskan bagian mana yang aku tidak paham tentangmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang, masih dengan menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah mulai basah.

**'****bagian dimana kau melupakan masa lalumu, dimana ada aku didalamnya'** kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu Baekhyun, kau boleh menolaknya tapi aku-"

"aku mau," potong Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol yang merasa baru saja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun seketika merubah raut wajahnya menjadi bodoh,

"maaf, apa?"

"huh i papo-ya?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Chanyeol lagi – lagi gemas dibuatnya. Namja jangkung itu merentangkan tangannya tebar, menyambut Baekhyun yang dengan malu – malu mulai memeluknya,

"selamat datang dipelukanku, sayang." Katanya jenaka, membuat Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras. Mereka masih terus berpelukan sampai ketika ponsel Baekhyun berdering menginterupsi, direnggangkannya pelukan itu sampai Chanyeol melepaskannya, memberikan kesempatan pada kekasih barunya untuk menerima telfon yang ada, siapa tau penting, pikirnya. Baekhyun menatap kearah ponselnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kasar,

'**_Oh Sehun'_**

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

**HI HI HI gue dateng bawa lanjutan dari ff ini yay! Semoga kalian suka ya sama jalan ceritanya. Maaf gabisa bikin chapter panjang, soalnya semuanya udah gue perhitungkan jadi maaf banget kalo ada yang request buat dipanjangin chapternya. Well thanks buat yang udah review, follow sama fav ff ini duh you guys are my babe(s) haha konfliknya belum muncul sih, chapter ini baru yang Chanbaek asik asikan dulu, fluffy fluffyan dulu yegak lol makasih juga buat yang ngasih pujian kalo ffnya sweet duh terharu:"""") please continue support this fict guys, yang masih suka jadi silent reader ya ada baiknya belajar buat ngereview, ga susah kok komen doang:-) tapi please, to be noticed, jangan ngebash. Kalo gasuka, ya gausah baca :-)**

**Maaf banget belum bisa bales review satu – satu, mungkin chapter depan atau depannya atau depannya tapi percaya deh guys gue bacain semuanya kok sampe kaya orang gila karena review kalian lucu – lucu banget ahaha**

**Well segitu aja dulu, last one, review please? :-)**


End file.
